magic_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Where do I find Roots? Roots are the product of treants, located in the market under the animal tab. Treants are locked to start with, becoming unlocked after you begin the Crystal Tree quest line. You are able to harvest your neighbours treants before you unlock them on your own island. Do I have to buy the second island? No you do not. In fact, it is recommended not to! Although the quest line to unlock it will take a little time, it is a much better way to gain access. This quest line will unlock treants. It will also require you to make the crystal tree. Where do I get the Magic Sprout? This is a reward for part of the crystal tree quest line, given to you in time to make the Crystal Tree. You can only ever make one Crystal Tree as you will only recieve one Magic Sprout. Can I move items from island to island? Yes you can, after completing the masters of illusion quest line. Also note, trees cannot be moved between islands. Friends and Gifting questions How many friends can I have? You can have 101 friends, one of which is Melien, one of which is you. What if I have more than 101 friends? If you have more than 101 friends, they will not all be visible on your neighbours bar, preventing you from visiting them all. If your friends have more than 101 neighbours, this may explain why they are not visiting you- although you can see them on your neighbours bar, this is not a guarantee that you are on theirs. How do I remove inactive players? Unfortunatly, the only way to remove inactive players is to unfriend them on facebook unless they block the app. (If you stop playing this game, please remove the app so we dont have to unfriend you!) How do I recieve gifts? Why can I only ask a few neighbours for them? In order to recieve gifts, you need to select which gift you would like to recieve. As you proceed through the game, you will require different items at different times. Down in the bottom left corner is a square marked gifts. When you click on this, a list of all the gifts you can ask for appears. When you click on ask, you will be given a list of people to request the gift from. You can choose to ask these people if you wish, but it is in fact not needed. Once you have requested a certain gift, if you click on your profile picture on the neighbours bar, you will see that the gift you have requested is displayed there, and so everyone who clicks on you will see what gift you want. It is worthwhile changing the gift you want regularly as you are only able to hold 20 of each in your inventory, except rakes which you are allowed 30. How many gifts can I send each day? You are able to send 20 gifts each day. Many people therefore choose to send gifts to those who gift to them, while some rotate their gifting, so you will only recieve a gift from them once every few days. If a person does not have a gift selected this is often because they do not need anything, and so passing over these people is perfectly reasonable. Other questions I am asked to upgrade my Christmas tree- where is this? The greenhouse has been incorrectly labelled in some circumstnaces as the christmas tree- hopefully this will soon be corrected :) I need 3 different goats- where do I get them? In order to get any goat, you need to make a goat wand. It is random which of the three types you will get, and so it may well take more than three wands to aquire one of each. The large goat wand is required for a quest. Where do I find concrete? Concrete is dropped by concreticus, found in the plants tab at the market. In order to buy it, you must first accept the quest to unlock it. You can collect from friends concreticus before you unlock yours. The royal concreticus will drop concrete as well, but this costs real money and is not needed to play the game as long as you don't mind waiting. Where do I get glue? Glue is dropped by frogs. Where do I find frogs? In order to make frogs, you need the pond. Once you have the pond, you click on it and enter- this gives you the option of making frogs, ducks, turtles and otters. Where do Brownies come from? You need to make Brownie wands to create Brownies. Where do Silkmoths come from? Silkmoths are created in the greenhouse. Where do Otters come from? Otters are made in the pond.